Sleeping Beauty: X-Men Style
by Batgirl1
Summary: I took the classic and changed it to fit the theme. My first attempt at a fairytale so tell me what ya think.


TITLE: Sleeping Beauty: X-Men Style  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This fairy-tale is based off the Disney version of it. I just changed a few things around to make it my own version   
with the X-Men characters. If you want me to do another fairy tale say so and I'll do it.  
  
  
In a faraway land, long, long ago, King Charles and his fair queen, Ororo, wished for a baby to call their own.   
Finally a little daughter was born and they named her Marie.   
To honor the new princess, the king held a great feast. Nobles, peasants, knights, and their ladies- everyone   
flocked joyfully to the castle.  
King Charles welcome his good friend King Erik to his castle for the feast. King Erik had a young son named, Logan,   
whom he brought with him to meet the young princess. The two kings agreed that someday Logan and Marie would be married.  
Among the guests were the three good fairies, Jean, Kitty, and Clarice. Each of these beings wished to bless the   
tiny infant with a gift.  
Waving her hand, then pressing her fingers to her temple, Jean's voice ran out, "My gift shall be the gift of   
beauty."   
"And mine," grinned Kitty, "shall be the gift of Song." Her fingers went through the baby princess then settled at   
her side.  
Clarice's turn was to be next, but before she could chant out her gift to the baby, the castle doors flew open with   
a gust of wind and leaves.  
Lighting flashed. Thunder rumbled. A tiny flame appeared and revealing a beautiful enchantress, then melted in the   
blue form of the evil witch Mystique. Her pet 'raven' was perched on her shoulder.  
Mystique was furious because she hadn't been invited to the feast honoring the child. Now she wanted revenge. She   
wheeled around and walked towards Queen Ororo holding the baby.   
"I, too, have a gift for the newborn babe," she sneered. "She shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, but before the   
sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel.......and die!"  
"Oh Goddess no!" gasped Queen Ororo clutching at Marie.  
"Guards seize that creature!" King Charles commanded. The guards ran to Mystique who were propelled back by her   
powers.  
With a cruel, wicked laugh, the witch vanished into thin air. Everyone in the room was grief-stricken.  
But Clarice still had a gift to give. The other two fairies pushed her forward, towards the tiny baby. She   
straightened out her dress, then created a purple haze around herself. She smiled sadly at the infant and said:  
"If through this witch's trick  
A spindle should your finger prick,  
Not in death, but just in sleep  
The fateful prophecy you'll keep,  
And from this slumber you shall wake  
When true love's kiss the spell shall break."  
  
  
King Charles ordered that every single spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burned, but he still feared the witch's   
curse, so the goof fairies hatched a plan. They would take Marie to live with them deep in the woods, in a small cottage.   
There she would be safe from Mystic until her sixteenth birthday.  
The king and queen reluctantly agreed. They watched with heavy hearts as the fairies hurried their precious daughter   
from the castle to the protection of the woods.  
To guard their secret, the fairies got rid of their powers, not all agreeing on it, and called Marie, Rogue. The   
years passed quickly and quietly and Rogue grew into the most beautiful young woman.   
  
  
At last the princess reached her sixteenth birthday. Planning a surprise for her, they sent out Rogue to pick   
berries, even though she just did the day before. Kitty baked a cake for her, while the others sewed the gown.   
Nothing was turning out right. The gown was hideous and the cake fell over. Clarice decided she had enough of being   
the guinea pig for the gown.  
"I'm getting the wands. Everything looks just horrible." she yelled shaking off the tattered gown. Kitty and Jean   
looked at each other in a protest, but knew she was right.   
"Here they are!" she cheered happily as she ran down the stars.  
"Be careful!" Jean yelled grabbing the wands. "We must block all the exits out of the house." The fairies tucked   
anything they could find into the cracks of the cottage. Jean handed them their wands.  
"Kitty you bake the cake and I'll do the gown."  
"What do I do?" Clarice asked.  
"You can mop the floors."  
"What? I want to do the dress."  
"No start with the floors." Clarice stomped off grumbling to herself.  
"OK, mop, broom. Clean up the room." She waved her wand and the objects came to life cleaning the room as the others   
started their parts of the surprise.   
  
  
Meanwhile in a mossy glen, Rogue danced and sang with her friends, the birds and animals.  
"He was so very handsome. Tall, dark, and mysterious. He took mhy hand and whispered how beautiful Ah was calling   
meh darling, then as he leaned in close, Ah could feel his breath on mhy lips. Then as he was about ta kiss me, Ah wake up."   
Rogue dipped her toes into the stream. "Yes, it was a dream, but it's so wonderful ta think about something happening like   
that ta meh."  
A handsome young man came riding by, just then following a voice he had heard. When he heard Rogue singing, he   
jumped from his horse and hid in the bushes to watch her. Rogue started dancing around with her eyes closed with her animal   
friends.   
They moved away from her to be replaced with the young man, who in turn started singing with her and brought her   
close to his body.  
Rogue was startled. "I didn't mean to frighten ya." Rogue turned and ran, but he followed her. She slowed down and   
coyly let him reach out for her.   
"I feel as if we've met before, darlin'" he said holding her hand. Rogue blinked back a her surprise. This was the   
same man from her dreams.  
"Ah know ya from somewhere."  
"It's just like you said, from your dreams."  
"What were ya doing listening ta meh anyway?"  
"I heard you singing. I thought ya were a fairy or somethin' like that."  
"Well, Ah'm not."  
"I can see that quite clearly. You're something better." Rogue blushed a deep red and looked down.  
"No Ah'm not."  
"Fine, don't take my complement then."  
"Ah didn't mean that."  
"I know. I'm just messing with ya."  
Rogue felt very happy as she and her admirer gazed into each other's eyes. The young man didn't know she was   
Princess Marie. And she didn't know he was Prince Logan, to whom she had been betrothed to many years before.  
"Well, Ah must go." Rogue turned and ran.  
"When can I see you again?"  
"Never! Never!"  
"Never?"  
"At the cottage in the glade, tonight." Rogue took off with her animal friends following her.  
  
  
Back at the cottage, things were starting to heat up. Jean wanted the dress pink, but Clarice wanted it blue, so   
she turned it blue. Jean growled at her and turned it back pink.  
"Make it blue."   
"Make it pink!"  
"Blue!"  
"PINK!!"  
"BLUE!!" Jean jumped in front of the dress and herself turned pink. Clarice giggled, then turned pink.   
"I HATE PINK!" she yelled spouting the blue color from her wand to hit the dress. Back and forth they went trying to   
hit each other.   
Clarice and Jean tried one last time to get the dress and ended up making it half and half. They heard a sound   
outside. It was Rogue singing.   
"Oh no hide." Jean wailed turning the dress pink and laying it on a chair. Clarice ran past changing it blue. "Come   
on Kitty." She dragged her with her as Kitty lighting the candles with the wand.  
"Someone left the mop going."  
"Stop mop." Clarice whispered. The mop fell to the floor. Rogue burst through the door setting down her shawl and   
basket.  
"Aunt Jean, Kitty, Clarice. Where are you?" Rogue looked around at the decorated room.  
"SURPRISE!" the fairies yelled jumping out.  
"Oh what a wonderful surprise. This day has been great." she laughed.  
"What has gotten into you my child?" Jean asked.  
"Oh wait until you meet him."  
"Him?"  
"Him?"  
"Yes, I met someone."  
"Where did you meet him?"  
"In my dreams." she cried dancing around with Kitty.  
"Oh no. This is horrible." Jean moaned.  
"Why?"  
"You must never see that boy again."  
"Well, why not?"  
"Because you are Princess Marie and you are betrothed to Prince Logan. We are taking you back to your parents   
tonight."  
"Oh no." Marie wailed as she fled to her room. So, poor Marie was led away that evening, pining for her handsome   
stranger.  
Mystique's raven, perched on the chimney of the cottage, had heard everything. It flew off to warn Mystique that   
the princess was returning home for good.  
  
  
"Those fools!" Mystique cried sparks flying around her after she was told the news. "They thought they could hide   
her from me forever. Well, they just made a horrible mistake. No one gets the better of Mystique!"  
She sent out her minions to set a trap for Marie in the cottage. "My plan will work and I will win! Win I tell you!   
Win!" She laughed wickedly, petting her raven.  
  
  
Marie was led into her room to wait for the fairies to tell her parents she had arrived. After they closed the door,   
she collapsed on the night table crying to all that she had lost. A light appeared by Marie which she was mesmerized and   
therefore lured through a wall and up into a high tower.   
The fairies realized their mistake in leaving Marie alone sped to her room to find her disappearing into the wall,   
which closed behind her. They created their own entrance and went after Marie.   
Marie stepped inside of a tiny room as a spinning wheel suddenly appeared. Marie stepped forward following the tiny   
light. It stopped on the spindle.  
"Touch the spindle!" hissed Mystique. "Touch it, I say!"  
The three good fairies rushed into the room to stop her, but they were too late. Marie had touched the sharp spindle   
and instantly fell to the floor in a heap. Sleep had overcome her. Mystique's curse had come true.  
With a harsh, earsplitting laugh, the witch vanished.  
The fairies wept bitterly. "Poor King Charles and Queen Ororo," said Kitty.  
"They'll be devastated when they find out.," stated Clarice.  
"They're not going to,"snapped Jean. "We'll put them all to sleep until our dear princess awakes." So all the   
fairies flew back and forth casting a sleeping spell on all who dwelled there.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the witch had captured Logan and chained him in her dungeon. "To think," she gloated, "that in the   
topmost tower of King Charles' castle is the sleeping Princess Marie who, as Rogue, won your heart yesterday. She can only   
be awaken by her true love's kiss. And you will NEVER be able to find her!" She should him this on her glowing staff. Logan   
couldn't believe she was actually HIS Marie. His!   
"You just wait until I get out of here!"  
"What are you going to do, my dear prince? Claw me to death? You are nothing!"  
"That's what you think. Hell, I can get out of anything! To hell with you! To hell with everyone! I will find her   
and release her from your spell!"  
"My dear boy, you will grow old in here for a hundred years, then I shall let you go a frail old man, then you may  
go kiss your princess who mas not aged for even a day. You shall rise off in the sunset together!" Mystique laughed wickedly   
as she went out.   
"I will see you rot in hell, witch!" he yelled after her.  
Soon after she was gone, the fairies suddenly appeared in the dungeon. They magically freed Prince Logan from his   
chains.  
"Prince Logan, you must hurry to save the princess." Kitty cried.  
"And how do I go about doing that?" he asked holding his arms over his chest."  
"We will help you. Just come with us."  
Arming Logan with the Shield of Virtue and the Sword of Truth, the fairies sent him racing to the castle, to awaken   
the princess.  
The witch, seeing Logan escaping, furiously tried to stop him. She hurled heavy boulders at him, which the fairies   
stopped. The brave prince rose on.  
  
  
When Logan reached Marie's castle, Mystique caused a forest of thorns to grow up all around it. Logan angrily hacked   
the thorns aside with his sword.  
"I told her she couldn't stop me! These bloody things are like vines! Come on witch you can do better!!" he growled   
to the sky.  
In a rage, the witch soared to the top of the highest tower. There she changed into a horrible dragon. "Now you   
shall deal with me, O Prince," she shrieked, "and all the Powers of Evil!"  
Mystique breathed huge waves of flame. Logan ducked behind his strong shield, then leaped behind a rock, then   
disappeared out of her sight.  
"Is that all you can do, witch? I thought you were better than me! Who's laughing now?"  
"I shall and you will be dead. Prince of all that will never be!"  
Thunder cracked! Lighting pierced the sky! Flames roared around him! The prince fought bravely. Guided by the good   
fairies, he flung his magic sword straight as a arrow. It buried itself deep in the dragon's evil, small heart and the beast   
feel to its death. Mystique was no more. Logan laughed.  
"Told you I was the one that was gonna laugh last!"  
Logan raced to the tower where his love lay sleeping. He climbed the steps two at a time. Logan opened the door to   
the room to see his Marie laying on a bed surrounded by rose peddles.   
  
He kneeled beside her. She looked to peaceful, so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was his. He loved her so much,   
since he laid eyes on her. He stroked her brown hair, caressing her white bangs. He touched her red, full lips. She was so   
warm. Oh, he wanted her so badly. Gently he kissed her. Marie's eyes fluttered slowly opened. She was awake!  
Marie looked up at Logan and smiled. She flung her arms around him and kissed him all over forgetting her manners.   
She didn't care and neither did she. Logan lifted her into his arms.  
"Ah guess ya are mhy dream prince." She grinned at him shyly.  
"Marie, you are my everything. I love you."  
"Ah love ya too, Logan."  
Everyone else in the castle awoke, smiling. The king and queen were overjoyed to see Marie again. They were   
delighted to find that their daughter and King Erik's son were in love. They soon made wedding plans.   
Princess Marie and Prince Logan started dancing to the music that was being played. It was Marie's party and they   
were going to enjoy it.   
Jean noticed that the dress Marie was wearing was blue, so she turned it pink. Clarice was humming to the music   
when she noticed the change.   
"Make it blue." she whispered.  
"Pink." Jean said waving her wand.  
The dress continued to change colors as our story ends: happily ever after. 


End file.
